WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
"The Flaws of Imperfection" is the Season 1 premiere episode of The World of LEGO. Plot After receiving a video transmission from missing agent Charge, Brick Brothers King and Kevin are assigned to go on a mission to locate him. Unfortunately, there space ship is ambushed by pirates forcing them to take an escape pod to the nearby planet. Now, the brothers must lead a small team of Space Police and misfits as there search for the missing agent turns into more than a rescue mission. Characters Main Protagonists * King Christiansen: A Space Police and older brother of Kevin. He is goodhearted but has little patience for his brother sometimes. * Kevin Christiansen: Space Police and younger brother of King. He is reckless but caring. * Pepper Roni: A rookie Space Police who will come to understand that no one is perfect. * Ashlee Starstrider: A Space Police who goes by the super hero persona of "Battle Mech". * Johnny Thunder: A bounty hunter who agrees to help the brothers on there mission. * Crimson: A mysterious vigilante who helps the brothers on there mission. Ashlee develops feelings for him. * Lennox: A Lion Humanoid from Chima's lion tribe and Thunder's partner. He only speaks native Chima. Antagonists * Dr. Icarax Inferno: The main antagonist who is a mad scientist and CEO of Inferno Enterprises. * Dr. Derek Zaster: Inferno's partner and friend who specializes in toxic materials. * Break Jaw: A hit-man who is hired by Inferno to prevent the team from reaching his device. Anti-heroes * Slithraa: A Serpentine from the Hypnobrai race who has an addiction to the drug Quazahol. He is forced to help the team in order to make up for his crimes. * Vezon: An insane being from an alternate dimension. He both helps and annoys the team depending on his mood. * Brickbeard: A pirate who ambushes the team. Story Prologue Long ago, the world was peaceful with no worry or thought of hostility. But as time passed, new discoveries brought new threats. Space travel gave the inhabitants of the old world excitement. Little did they know what dangers would come with it. Alien beings from other worlds, whose hearts were hardened from many wars on their planets, waged war on the kind people. Some inhabitants soon adapted to the ways of warfare and protected themselves and whoever allied with them as the Space Police. For many years, the Space Police fought and protected the universe from whomever brought it harm, never surrendering and always fighting back. And although the inhabitants of Earth were not as peaceful as they used to be, they tried to keep a kind heart when it came to the treatment of others. On an unfortunate day, one man convinced many others that the Space Police were evil, caring only for control over the universe. The man took the name of Sargon the Immortal and used his tongue to implant words of deceit and hatred into the minds of others. Many people rebelled against the Space Police. War was once again brought to the people, but this time, they were fighting each other. Sargon allied himself with the aliens of hardened hearts. He found an abandoned planet and decided to start his empire with those allied with him. The empire had long been a thorn in the Space Police's side. There name, which has been considered to represent all evil, is Blacktron. The Brick Brothers Two Space Police, named King and Kevin, had been captured by the thugs of an alien gang known as the Black Hole Gang. They were tied up back to back on chairs like a heroic duo in an old action movie. All the two could make of the room they were in was the fact that it had grey walls, a grey floor, a grey door, a ceiling lamp, three alien thugs around them, and a beige table with their weapons: Kevin's sniper rifle and King's twin plasma pistols. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. He wore a purple suit with fedora of the same colour. His face was pale and had four tentacles, which made up his mouth. '' ''"We caught these two snoopin' around," said an orange squid-looking alien. "Good job, Kranxx," replied the kingpin. A grey-skinned alien with stalk-eyes went up to Brick Daddy to tell him "I helped capture them as well," hoping he would be congratulated. Instead, Brick Daddy sarcastically replied '"That's nice to know, Squidman." He walked toward the tied-up Kevin, "Is there a reason I have two SP's tied up here?" "Uh, yeah boss. We tied them up before you walked in," said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien. "I wasn't talking to you, Jawson!" said an upset looking Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss." "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" "We know you have Charge!" said Kevin. Kevin wore a black Agents division uniform with a black hood. He looked kind of like an assassin from a video game. "What my brother's trying to say is that we suspect you've kidnapped a friend of ours due to past events," said King, the person tied behind Kevin. King was also Kevin's older brother. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black gloves. "He's half right," said Brick Daddy. "I 'had' Charge. I had my buddies jump him while he was patrolling here in Asteroid City. We sold his sorry axle to Blacktron traders. That ought to teach him never to mess with me!" Brick Daddy laughed a little bit to taunt the brothers. Although King obviously did not like the news, Kevin was the one who showed his anger. "I'll tear you apart!" yelled Kevin. "Go ahead, try," said a taunting Brick Daddy. Kevin felt really frustrated. Not only was he being taunted by a crime boss, but he couldn't do anything about it because of how tight he and King were tied together. "Alright, I've had enough fun, what should we do with them?" asked Brick Daddy to his henchmen. "I'm pretty sure the hooded one would like to meet the same fate Charge did. Sell them to Blacktron!" offered Squidman. Brick Daddy looked at the two. "I don't think we'll get much studs off of them," He noticed that the rope they were tied with had a little tear. Probably nothing, he thought. "Lets feed them to that troll we bought from Malock," suggested Kranxx. "Yah! Feed them to the troll!" added Jawson. "Now that's going to be funny!" said Brick Daddy with a happy expression on his face. Squidman looked disgusted. "What will we gain from such a gross sight?" Brick Daddy ignored him and turned to the brothers who were free from there trap. "There really was a troll!" remarked King. Kevin had a smirk on his face while holding a knife in his hand. The crime boss had a frustrated look on. "What's wrong?" said Kevin in a taunting voice. ''"You mad, bro?"'' The three gang members quickly went to fight King and Kevin as Brick Daddy made his exit through the grey door. Kranxx took a punch at King, hitting him hard. King punched him back, also hard. Meanwhile, Kevin had trouble with both Squidman and Jawson. Squidman was never a good fighter, Kevin had already taken him out with one punch. Jawson was more of a challenge, him and Kevin were wrestling with each other till Kevin finally brought him to the ground. King was still having trouble with Kranxx. He finally struck his last punch and made him drop on the floor. "Now lets get Brick Daddy, I promised I'd tear him apart" said Kevin. They ran out the door and saw that Brick Daddy was making a get away in his Lunar Limo. "Leaving the others behind again?" said the bug eyed driver, who's name is Snake. "They're not important. I only regret leaving Kranxx, now drive," replied Brick Daddy. The brothers watched as the Lunar Limo drove away, fast. There was nothing they could do to stop him. "We'll run into him again, I'm sure." said King. "I hope so," replied Kevin. "I never break my promises" King called the Asteroid City police on his phone. The police arrived a few minutes after. They arrested the thugs who were now conscious. The brothers told them what they heard about a troll, and the police replied that they would have animal control take care of it. Kevin was still bothered by what happened to Charge. Where could he be now? An Important Mistake Meanwhile, back on Earth, there was a small island. Not to small, just big enough for a decent little town. The place was called LEGO Island, and it is the home to an important character in this story. Right now, there's a boat docked at the island. Its next destination is on a bigger island that houses one of Earths biggest cities, LEGO City (these names can't get more creative). Also right now, the character I was talking about earlier is about to board this ship. His name, actually not having anything to do with the previous names, was Pepper Roni. Standing next to him was his girlfriend, Sky Lane. "You don't have to go," she told him. "You could stay here, where it's safe." "I know," Pepper replied. "But somewhere inside me, I can hear voice telling me 'you can do it, Pepper'." "Your very brave," she told him. They both kissed and hugged each other goodbye. Pepper boarded the ship and waved by to his lover as it moved away from his home. Why is Pepper going to LEGO City? He is going to join the heroic Space Police. Pepper was given an exam by mail, which he passed, and now he's going to be training in there main base that resides in LEGO City. * * * Two days later, the ship met its destination. LEGO City was big and new, as Pepper expected. But he still had that excited and nervous feeling anyone would if they were visiting a new place. The city was huge with buildings for just about any occupation. Police force, Fire Rescue, Medical Field, you name it. While taking a tour of the magnificent city, Pepper had finally met his destination. The main building of all Space Police forces. As anyone would suspect, it was huge for a building owned by the greatest crime fighting organization in the galaxy. The building was painted white and had a cylindrical shape. The whole doorway was made from a black glass that went with the buildings cylindrical shape. Above the doorway was a huge, golden badge with a star on it, indicating the Space Police symbol. The nervousness and excitement in Pepper grew as he walked through the doors. * * * "You called us, Chase." said King as he entered the room with Kevin. "Yes." said a man in a blue and lime uniform. He also had black straight hair and dark blue sun glasses. "Sit down" Deleted Chapters While Your Gone Sky sat there on her coach, silently reading her book. When she was reading, she would always wear her reading glasses. Then, the door of her house opened, and a figure walked in. He had a white baseball cap and long red hair. He was also wearing a blue and red uniform from the pizza place he worked for. His name was Pepper Roni. "Hey, babe" said Pepper to his girlfriend, Sky. "Hey, babe" replied Sky. "How was your day?" she asked him. Pepper sat next to her on the couch. "Pretty good, nothing special. How's that book?" "Its an awesome book, its about these people who live on this mountain. They made these robots to help them with stuff, but something happened and now there fighting the robots." replied Sky Pepper looked at the book. "Oh, I remember reading that." he said. "Your not gonna like the ending." "Don't spoil it for me" she told him" Pepper looked at Sky as she read her book. She looked so cute with her glasses and her black hair in a pony tail. Pepper kissed her on the cheek, she blushed a little. It wasn't the first time Pepper kissed her, but this time felt special. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow," said Pepper. "Sky eyes were getting teary. Pepper himself was starting to feel sad. He moved closer to her and hugged her. "Don't cry," he told her. "I don't want you to get hurt," she told him. "You don't have to be an S.P., your putting yourself in harms way." "I know," said Pepper, who started crying himself. "But I feel like I have to do this," He continued speaking. "My dad was in the Space Police," he said. "Something tells me he'd want me to do this." Peppers father, Bologna Roni, was a devoted Space Police. He died during his work while Pepper was still young. Pepper was latter adopted by the Brickolini family. They owned a pizza restaurant, so he grew up working there. "I'm not doing this because I won't miss you," he started, "I just feel like I'm supposed to do this, like it's my destiny." They both wept there on the coach. "You know what" said Sky. Her eyes were cheering up. "I think your capable of protecting yourself. Besides, its not like you'll be gone forever, right?" Pepper looked at her. "Are you sure you want me to go?" he said. Sky nodded. "If you think it'll make your dad happy." They both hugged each other. They loved each other so much, that they knew everything would be alright. "I'll never forget about you while I'm gone" he whispered to her. "And I won't forget you, either." she replied. The Next Day Pepper kissed Sky goodbye, she wished him good luck. He latter visited the Brickolinis, who also wished him good luck. Category:Season 1